Angels (Twin Shot series)
The angels are the main characters of the Twin Shot series. Appearance Angels are creatures with cat-like ears and wings. They are either pink for player one or orange for player two. They are likely based on Cupid from Roman and Greek mythology or Christian Cherubs. On their chest, they have what appears to be a brown belt with a golden yellow buckle and holes. Game information Twin Shot series Angels make their first appearance in the Twin Shot series. Angels can move horizontally, fall, and jump two blocks high. They are armed with bows and an infinite amount of arrows, which they use to kill the beasts in the level. Angels can use various power-ups to allow them to perform certain tasks, unperformable without the power up. Angels can be damaged and will fall off the screen dead if damaged three times in a row. Custom angels After making a free MochiCoins account, players could unlock customizable colours for the angels in the form of skins, in Twin Shot 2. After the account was made, the player could "buy" the skins for zero MochiCoins. However, in February 2013, Nitrome modified the game so that all skins were free to access without a MochiCoins account. Skins * Demon - A red cat with red, bat-like wings Demon2.png * Shadow - A black angel with white wings Shadow.png * Ghost - A pale pink cat, with the same color scheme as the enemies from the Cave Chaos series. Ghost.png * Tiger - An orange cat with dark orange stripes Tiger.png * Statue - A cat with the colour of Talos's feet; has cracks. Statue.png B.C. Bow Contest Surface To demonstrate the general interactions of the main character with Surface's game mechanic, Nitrome used the tiger angel in Surface to demonstrate the general interactions of the main character with Surface's game mechanic. The angel would not have appeared in the final game. Nitrome Blog: 3D Game: Tech Demo - We thought we would also stress that '''the game' Game Tech Demo is not Twin Shot 3D or the next Twin Shot game! When testing games we often place in some artwork from other games to get a feel for mechanics and to test for bugs.'' Double Edged An angel appears as a statue during 3-2. It has the appearance as if the wind is blowing in its face and it (the angel) is going against the wind. The angel has been turned to stone by Medusa. The angel functions as any other statue, the exclusivity about the angel being that it is only found on level 3-2. Unusually, Double Edged features an unused image of the angel statue in 2-# level conditions. Instead of appearing dark and black coloured as it appeared in 3-2, this unused image depicts it in its same position as in 3-2, but the rock that makes up this statue being greenish. It is unknown why such an image exists. It is possible its existence indicates that Medusa was meant to appear in 2-# levels, but with Medusa being moved to 3-# levels, a version of the angel statue with a dark palette was created. Another possibility is that the unused image of the angel statue exists is that if one were to hack the angel statue to 2-# level conditions, the unused angel image would be used instead of the game being crashed due to the image not existing. Other appearances *Nitrome 2.0 skin - The orange angel appears as a car in the Nitrome 2.0 skin. *Double Edged - An angel (presumably the pink one) appears petrified as a stone statue *Facebook advertisement - On Nitrome's Facebook advertisement, the angels' faces appear in one of the squares. *Factory skin - The pink angel appears as a robot being spray painted pink in the Factory skin. *Party skin - The orange and pink angel appear with their bows in the Party skin. *Steamlands - A red, black, and orange flag with an angel on it can be purchased on the level "The Mirror of Venus". *Avalanche skin - An angel appears running away from an avalanche. Angelheadorange.png|2.0 skin Twin shot stone.jpg|Double Edged Angelfactory.png|Factory skin Orangeangelparty.png|Party skin (orange) Twin Shot cat.png|Party skin (pink) F22.png|Steamlands Angels on facebook.png|Angels on the Nitrome Facebook ad Angel_(Avalanche).png|The angel in the Avalanche skin NitromeAd Ib.png|The pink angel in an advertisement for Nitrome as seen in Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. Gallery Jumping Angel.png|A jumping angel flying angel.PNG|The angel flying dead angel.PNG|The angel dying TSmAngels.png|Angels as seen in the Twin Shot menu TS2iAngels.png|Angels as seen in the Twin Shot 2 good intro TS2iAngelsMirror.png|two mirrored angels as seen in the Twin Shot 2 good intro TS2iAngelsFalling.png|Angels as seen in the Twin Shot 2 evil intro Bumpbattleangel.PNG|The pink angel in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale Full twinchaostein.png|An avatar of the pink angel and the brown miner as a Frankenstein-like monster Trivia * Probably coincidental, but the game Rockitty was released exactly one month after Twin Shot 2, and Rockitty involves a cat as the main character. * Although angels are considered by many as cats, Nitrome has said that angels are not cats, they only have cat-like ears.Nitrome blog: - Ditto Update 2 → Comment by Nitrome (16 Mar, 2014 02:07:38): We never saw the Twin Shot creatures as Cats...they just have cat like ears but are different creatures. Notes }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters